Duelist Terminal: Halloween Special
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if people dueled on Halloween night? Me neither, but, if you love the series, I'd suggest checking this out.


Duelist Terminal: Halloween Special

_It was the night of Halloween and all through the streets, not a kid was out that wasn't wearing cleets. It was true that the candy bags were stocked with good cheer, except when the parents were unable to hear. For the kids, they were nice. It's true, why don't you believe me? Why don't you read this tale and see?_

Halloween Night. A busy night where people could dress up in freaky costumes and ask for candy. This happend on other nights as well, but, this was the only night in paticular where you couldn't get arrested for such. And currently out...

"I can't believe Quintin won't get his own candy!" Jerod complained.

"At least we can eat some of before he gets the bag" John suggested.

"I wonder what we can do about all the little kids" Kevin said.

"We could mow them down using the awesome might of our dueling cards" Swilley suggested. "I mean, seriously, why are we out here? We need to have some fun." He looked at John. "And no, shooting a firecraker off in a crowd of kids and watching them scream and run, while the wounded are trampled isn't the fun I'm talking about." He looked at Kevin. "And I'm not saying we should get stoned either."

"Damn!" the two cursed.

Jerod pointed to a house. "We should go to that house first. It has candy, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure about it if we haven't even went to the house?" Swilley asked.

"Because Betty told me."

Swilley smacked his forehead. "Whatever."

The four approached the door when they heard a scream, well, it was more like a battle cry. A very scary battle cry. One filled with horror and...okay, enough of this charade. It was pretty pathetic. Out of the night, came a small kid, carrying three bags of candy, all filled to the top. "OP!" the kid screamed over and over again.

"We should have stolen some candy" John said.

"Or some...grass..." Kevin suggested.

"I know that annoying voice..." Jerod said. He took a crobar and slammed it into Flamerkid's bag of candy, knocking out all of the candy. Swilley, Kevin and John began scooping the candy into a big Halloween bowl.

"Hey!" Flamerkid cried. "I worked very hard to steal that candy! It was like taking candy from a baby. Okay, it was a baby."

"Tough luck" Jerod said. He snatched the other two bags using the power of Tumbleweed strength. "If you want the candy, you'll have to duel me."

"Depends on what deck you're using."

"Um...Psychic."

"Okay, I can beat those."

"Duel!"

Jerod 4000

Flamerkid 4000

"I'll start with a monster in defese position and end my turn with a facedown."

Flamerkid drew a card. "Well, I summon Spooky Ghost (1000/300). Booooooo!" Flamerkid moved his hands to attempt to look scary, but, he failed and instead looked like a furby.

"Hahahaha! That's funny!"

"Shut up!" Flamerkid shouted. "I'll attack your monster." Spooky Ghost hit Reptilianne Naga (0/0). Huh? You lied! I thought you were using your Psychic deck."

"How do you know this isn't my Psychic deck?" Jerod asked. There was a pause. "Okay, it's my Reptilianne deck. But, it's your fault for believing me."

"You...OP Jerk! You played an OP card so I'm going to activate my spell card, OP Destruction. This card destroys every card in your deck, on the field and in your hand that I think is OP."

"Magic Jammer!" Jerod countered. "I'll dsicard my Reptilianne Medusa to negate your spell card."

"Ahhhh! OP card!"

Jerod drew a card. "Your monster's attack is zero, so I'm going to tribute both of our monsters for Reptilianne Vaskii (2600/0). And next, I'm going to use Monster Reborn to bring back my Medusa (2200/800)!"

"I'm screwed..."

"I attack with two Reptiliannes!" Jerod declared.

"Objection!" Flamerkid screamed as he was knocked unconcious by John.

"We have the candy. Let's move."

"Right. Maybe we'll get promoted for this."

_And so let the tale be told, a story of which is very old. If you see a kid with stolen candy, take it from him and ain't that dandy?_


End file.
